


So Easy

by rosydoky



Series: svt oneshots [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Songfic, based on banana pancakes by jack johnson, gyuhoon, jigyu - Freeform, jihoon is a workaholic, mingyu wants his boy to REST!, sleepy boyfriends who need a break from their crazy schedule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosydoky/pseuds/rosydoky
Summary: "Just so easy when the whole world fits inside of your arms,"(Jihoon is overworked and Mingyu is determined to get him to stay home and cuddle all day)





	So Easy

**Author's Note:**

> hi i love... soft babies... also i felt evil after my last jigyu au so i decided to write some well deserved fluff, enjoy  
> find me on twitter and tumblr @rosydoky : )

The alarm sounds off and Mingyu already knows it is far too early without having to look at the bright screen of his boyfriend’s phone to see the time. He can hear the body next to him shifting underneath their pile of blankets, and he instinctively rolls over to wrap his limbs around the smaller man’s body. 

“Gyu…” Jihoon whispered, his voice groggy from sleep, his head buried in Mingyu’s chest, “I have to get up, studio day.” 

Mingyu just hums, silently praying that the lulling vibrations in his chest will send Jihoon back to sleep before he can protest any further. Truthfully, he felt that his boyfriend was being overworked. He had shuffled into their apartment at 1AM the night before, his eyes puffy and red from staring at a screen all day, hair tufted up from mindlessly running his fingers through it as he worked. He needed a day off, Mingyu could see that from a mile away, and he was determined to give him the much needed break. 

“It’s the weekend,” he mumbled, pressing his lips into Jihoon’s hair, placing tiny kisses on the top of his head, “no studio today.”

He heard Jihoon scoff from inside his arms, “I know for a fact that it’s Wednesday, and even if it was the weekend, I don’t have time for days off.” 

“It’s raining then, that’s reason enough to stay inside all day,” Mingyu said, working his kisses down to Jihoon’s exposed forehead, carding a hand through soft, black, hair. 

“Gyu, I’m serious… I don’t have time, plus it’s not even raining,” Jihoon sighed, but made no effort to move from the comforting position. 

Mingyu shook his head, one of his hands continuing to pet Jihoon’s hair as the other drew shapes on his warm back, “you have time for one day off, let’s just lay in bed all day. I promise I won’t even get antsy and start cleaning. Just me and you, cuddling, watching whatever dumb romance anime you want.” 

He could hear Jihoon considering, a soft string of sounds coming from the back of his throat as he thought over his choices carefully, snuggling closer to Mingyu as he searched for warmth.

He finally sighed in discontent, lifting his head up to look into the taller man’s eyes, “as much as I want to, and you know I really want to, I have so much to get done.” 

Mingyu whined, pressing his forehead against Jihoon’s, letting his eyes flutter shut, “please? Even just for the morning? You can go in this evening, I won’t even call to pester you about eating as long as you promise to take a break to eat the dinner I pack you-” 

“Mingyu, no,” Jihoon deadpanned, pushing himself out of Mingyu’s arms and sitting up, looking around the room with heavy eyes, “stop trying to tempt me, demon.” 

Mingyu sat up too, pouting at his boyfriend in the dimly lit room, the sun just barely starting to creep in from behind their blinds. He stared at him in, admiring the soft angles of his face in the warming light, begging him with silent eyes to just relent and fall back asleep in his waiting arms. 

“Mingyu…” Jihoon said again, this time his voice softer and he tilted his head to look at his boyfriend. 

“We don’t need anything else,” Mingyu whispered, reaching out a hand to touch Jihoon’s cheek, “just for today, all we need is this, us and our bed. And maybe some pancakes and bad television. No studios, no dance practices, no lyrics, no annoying members. Just us, please, Hoonie.” 

Jihoon reached his own hand up, placing it over Mingyu’s to rub gentle circles over his knuckles, “you lay down a convincing argument.” 

“I’d rather be laying down with you.” 

Jihoon groaned, swatting away Mingyu’s hand as he rolled his eyes, but no one could mistake the fond smile playing on his face. 

“I’ll stay in until three, how is that?” Jihoon sighed, flopping back down on the bed and opening his arms, waiting expectedly for Mingyu to join him. 

Mingyu smiled, diving head first into Jihoon’s chest and letting him wrap himself around his body like a sloth on a tree, happily nuzzling his face into the crook of Mingyu’s neck. 

“Thanks, Hoonie,” Mingyu sighed, feeling content. 

Jihoon smiled, intertwining his fingers through dark brown locks, wondering how he got so lucky to fall in love with someone as perfect as Mingyu. 


End file.
